The Legend of Zelda: The Dark Age
by Mal J
Summary: Ikana was once a land of great beauty, but once it was taken over, it became nothing but a wasteland... its only hope is the true heir to the throne, but how can it be if the heir has been lost for so many years?


**The Legend of Zelda: The Dark Age**

_Disclaimer_: Nothing is owned besides characters that have never been mentioned in the Legend of Zelda. If there are any objections, BITE ME.

Rated **PG-13** for violence, language, possible incest, and... other stuff.

**

* * *

**

The wastelands of Termina, known as Ikana to some, was once ruled over by a terrible and malevolent king. Ikana had once been a flourishing land, graced with beauty and fertility. However, when Igos du Ikana's father passed away, and once Igos himself had inherited the throne, it was as if the Angel of Death had decided to take a walk at that time. Great Plagues swept across the kingdom. Terrible wars left bloodbaths throughout not only Ikana, but the rest of the world. When all was thought lost, the king suddenly vanished. Did he die? Or had he given up on his evil ways and gone into hiding? That part of the myth shall never be known.

However, the king had a son before his mysterious disappearance. After his time on the throne, Lucas du Ikana took over his father's reign. However, he was even crueler than his father before him. Ikana was the land of the roaming spirits, and he decided to take advantage of that. The spirits were forced into physical labor, and were sentenced to death if they rebelled against the evil king. The royal composers, Sharp and his younger brother Flat, didn't take the labor in a good way. They persuaded their king to release the spirits, and in doing so, would compose him a song that would restore the kingdom to its natural glory. Tempted by the brothers' offer, Lucas allowed them to do so. But, although the brothers did compose the mystical melody, they were also plotting against the evil king.

"What can we do?" asked the younger, Flat.

"Perhaps what would be good for all of us," answered the elder, Sharp.

"I do not know, Brother."

"We've composed the song... but I doubt that it will change the king's mind about keeping the spirits as his slaves,"

"As do I."

"Have you thought of anything?"

"No, Brother."

"...Wait a moment. That song that we composed for Igos... the Elegy of Emptiness. Could we perhaps use that to our advantage?"

"...I believe I have an idea brewing."

"We will discuss it later. For now, let us report to King Lucas."

The Composer Brothers approached the king that day with the parchment the song had been recorded on. With extreme caution, wanting to avoid his short temper at all costs, they each played the piece on the instruments that had been handed down to them-- Aralis, the Flute of Light, and Darigan, the Harp of Twilight. With each note they played, the king became deeply enchanted with the melody-- so enchanted, he didn't even realize that the assassin the brothers had hired had driven a pair of knives through his neck. Lucas fell to the floor, dead, but with a smile on his face.

"Forgive us, Your Majesty." the two bowed their heads in respect, and exited the castle. The Ikana Royal Family had been murdered by the two of them, and they knew their punishment. Without a thought, they stumbled upon an otherworldly gate...

...and they were never seen again.

---

A decade passed after their mysterious disappearance. After hearing of the recent king's death, soldiers were sent to find the Composer Brothers and execute them for treason. The Deku King, Goron Elder, and Zora Queen all knew they had terrible relationships with Ikana, but they tried their best to be sympathetic to Lucas's wife, Diana. She was the only survivor, and was quite lucky. However, she wasn't intent on trying to rule Ikana, knowing what had happened to her husband. She departed for an alternate world that she knew of long ago, that was only known to exist in legends. Ronaan, as the others called it, was a land of peace. It was there that she lived with an elderly couple, along with her son and daughter. It was only recently that she had learned she was carrying a third child, and the two she already took care of were easily surprised themselves.

Both Raymond and Noirsha, the twins, knew very well that they had to help their mother and new sibling. They didn't expect that Diana would die in childbirth, though. Thankfully, the elderly couple were still around, and gladly raised the three children until they could take care of themselves-- and their grandparents. Matthew, the younger brother of Raymond and Noirsha, became a perfect combination of his older siblings-- brave and not afraid to back down, like Raymond, then kind and understanding, like Noisha was.

However...

The 'peace' that Ronaan knew did not truly exist. Ran'uar, the opposing nation, became greedy, and wanted more land. More people to bow at the empire's feet. Its leader, the great Emperor Kyoshi, first raided the neighboring nation of Ran'uar, Aduloca. It was there that he took the kingdom's people hostage, and at the cost of Aduloca becoming Ran'uar territory, he would free them. Battle after battle occurred, and the bloodshed never seemed to end. It was but a month later that war was waged upon the country of Ronaan. It was a requirement for each person to fight-- but eventually, it became nothing but a struggle to survive. Hundreds of thousands perished-- men, women, and children alike. It was only a few that were able to keep their lives intact, and those few were the people living on Caine Island-- a small landmark secluded from all, located far out to sea.

Not all things can be hidden, however. A single vessel of Emperor Kyoshi was the start of havoc on the peaceful island. Once Ran'uar invaded, nothing was left.

Not one thing at all.

---

Well, there's the prologue. I hope you'll review, and wait for the first chapter. I know it probably hasn't made any sense so far, but it'll be cleared up in the next couple of chapters.

Till next time!


End file.
